


Apocalypse

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Basically a Zombie Apocalypse but with a load a mc mobs, Gen, George is colourblind, I don't really know either, Oh and a small mention of content creator of the year valkyrae, Platonic Relationships, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: The bricks are a dirty brown, with a painted red cross clearly marking the surface.“Why would they even paint the symbol on a red wall?” George mutters, “That’s not obvious at all,”“Dude, it’s brown.” Sapnap laughs, patting George on the head. “The real question is, why does anyone let you join the scouting missions?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 73





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just wanted to write a fic which included mention of George's colourblindness. It escalated into this apocalyptic fic, which I put more thought into than necessary. What can you do though, I don't control what I write.
> 
> Also, I don't really ship any combination of these three, hence it's tagged and written as platonic. (I don't know how many people will read this because of the lack of romance) But I swear they still interact. Platonic doesn't mean they don't talk or care for each other lmao.

The city is large, crumbling, and overgrown. The once tall skyscrapers are toppled, creating a mess of rubble on the streets. The maintained greenery has thrived past their borders, vines climbing up walls and moss crawling across the ground.

Dream pulls himself onto a rooftop overlooking a damaged street. Sapnap is across the road, looking through the broken window into a store, moving on. Dream tightens the hold on his bow, making sure the area around his friend is clear before turning his gaze to George’s location.

George is looking at a specific section of a wall, just out of Dream’s view. He looks confused, so Dream grabs his torch, flashing it near Sapnap to get his attention. Sapnap looks up at Dream with a salute, and Dream laughs.

“Go help our colour-blind idiot,” Dream mumbles to himself, as he shines the torch in George’s direction. Sapnap tightens his grip on his axe and jogs over to George. Dream remains in position to watch over his friends, as Sapnap reaches George. He takes one look at the wall and raises his fist; silently communicating that they’ve found a cache.

Dream sighs in relief and begins descending to the ground, walking over to his friends. He approaches them and looks at the wall. The bricks are a dirty brown, with a painted red cross clearly marking the surface.

“Why would they even paint the symbol on a red wall?” George mutters, “That’s not obvious at all,”

“Dude, it’s brown.” Sapnap laughs, patting George on the head. “The real question is, why does anyone let you join the scouting missions?”

Dream ignores the two and begins searching the area for the cache. A small window catches his eye, with vines barely growing around it; indicating that it’s been recently used. Dream looks around for the door, but it must be on the other side of the building; the window likely leads straight to the resources.

“This must be Rae’s doing,” Dream says, “She loves using her height to her advantage.” Rae likely used her small size, climbing in through the window to hide the cache thoroughly. The raiders have become better at finding the cache trades between the two groups, so hiding the supplies is getting more difficult.

“We know what this means, right George?” Sapnap rests his axe against a ruined car, stretching his arms above his head. “Get your small, British butt through that window.”

George’s shoulders slump but still reluctantly starts removing his rucksack, so he can squeeze through. He doubles checks his large hunting knife, strapped to his leg, and wipes his large goggles.

“Need a boost? It’s a pretty tall window.” Dream teases, and George flips him off.

“I’ve got it.” George takes a few steps back, before assessing his route. The window is near the corner of two buildings, so should be straight-forward. He begins running at the wall, jumping up high and pushing off it, to twist and grab the windowsill. He catches his swing with his feet, before pulling himself up higher.

“Nice jump, Gogy.” Sapnap praises, giving him a quiet, but exaggerated clap.

“Double check the room before you commit George,” Dream reminds him, “I’ll squeeze through if you need help, but it’ll be tight.”

“Dude, pretend to get hurt so I can watch that.” Sapnap’s eyes light up, “Dream getting stuck would be hilarious.”

George blocks them out and pulls open the window, one-handed. He then pulls himself in part-way, so he’s not hanging. The room is dark, so George relies on his hearing, rather than his vision.

“Shut up for a second,” He throws over his shoulder, and his friends quieten down instantly. He takes a deep breath and holds it. The room is almost completely silent, except for the repetitive sound of a water drip.

“I think it’s clear,” He then says, “I’m going in.”

George pulls himself through completely, carefully lowering himself onto an old metal desk sitting underneath the window. It creaks slightly under his weight but remains steady. George stands on the desk, squinting, as he looks around.

“Dream?” He calls out.

“George? Is everything okay?”

“My torch ran out of batteries earlier…” George trails off.

“Oh my god George, you couldn’t have mentioned that before you jumped through?” Dream says, shuffling around before his hand waves just outside the window. “Here you go, my flashlight.”

George turns around to grab the torch, poking his head out for a moment. Sapnap has taken to standing on top of the car, using the slightly elevated ground to look out for monsters or raiders. Dream is standing on his toes, as he holds the torch.

“Thanks,” George takes it, and turns back to the room, beginning to look for the cache. He looks around in a clockwise motion, slowly pivoting as he searches for any indication of the cache, his light slowly flicking up and down the walls and rubble.

“Dream,” Sapnap says quietly, “Heads up.”

“Of course,” Dream sighs in reply, “We never get easy runs anymore.”

“What’s going on?” George returns to the window and watches as Sapnap moves his shield from the back, readying himself with his axe. Dream jumps up, climbing on a small roof, notching an arrow in his bow.

“Find the supplies, quick,” Sapnap says to him, eyes not leaving the street further ahead.

“Mostly zombies and spiders,” Dream confirms, “I see some creepers too. “

“Shoot the creepers before they get to me.”

“Will do.”

George jumps off the desk and starts searching more quickly. He can hear the begins of a battle outside the window. He moves his torch to the desk, opening the drawers and searching them. Then, he notices a black rucksack throw underneath the desk, as though they were in a hurry. He grabs the bag and checks inside, tugging open the zipper.

The bag is filled with weapons and maintenance equipment. There are a few daggers, sharpening stones, oils, bowstrings, and some cases of ammo. Even some, almost new, arrowheads. Last week, the trio set up a cache on the other side of the city for the other group, led by Toast; exchanging these supplies for medical equipment they found in a large hospital recently. George rezips the bag and slings it over his shoulder, it’s heavy than he was expecting.

“Geoooorge?” Sapnap yells, “Are you done?”

“I found it!” George confirms, “I’m coming, I’m coming!”

He scrambles back onto the desk and lifts himself up to the window. He catches sight of Sapnap defending the area from zombies, as Dream is sniping the creepers before they can reach them. Spiders are climbing up to Dream, who switches his attention from the creepers to kill spiders, before changing targets again.

“We need to go!” Dream yells, “They’re starting to swarm,”

George removes the rucksack from his shoulder and drops it through first. “Sapnap, can you grab my bag? And I’ll take these.” George climbs through and takes a deep breath before dropping. He lands in a crouch, next to the bag, putting it securely on his back. Sapnap grabs George’s bag from where he took it off earlier, raising his shield to defend from a spider that jumped at him.

“Go, go, go! I’ll follow you!” Dream says, pointing down the street, away from the approaching hoard.

Sapnap rushes over to George, grabs his hand, and pulls him into a run. George’s legs begin to catch up with him and he starts running alongside Sapnap, letting go of his hand. Sapnap reattaches his axe to his back, so he can move more freely, but keeps his shield slung on his arm.

Sapnap takes the lead, with George steps behind him. Dream is running along the rooftops next to them, jumping between them, pulling himself up, and landing in rolls.

“Take this left Sapnap! Left!” Dream shouts, waving them over. Sapnap runs around the corner, leaping over a dead-cars bonnet. George looks behind him as he follows Sapnap, watching as more and more monsters starts appearing, attracted to the noise and chase. George hears the faint sounds of bones clicking behind him and an arrow whizzes past his head.

“Skeletons!” He yells, and ducks behind the car that Sapnap slide across.

“Oh shit,” Sapnap curses, dropping next to George behind the cover, throwing himself against the car.

Dream quickly swirls around, lining up his bow. He starts shooting the skeletons, who are quickly approaching the car. His arrows barely miss, as he steadily finds his rhythm, shooting the majority of them.

Sapnap pokes his head out, watching the skeletons fall, but zombies and spiders still chase them; too many for Dream to shoot singlehandedly. The zombies moan as they approach, their cries getting louder, not to mention the vicious scuttling and hissing of the oversized spiders.

“I’m almost out!” Dream shouts, “But I got most of them.”

George collects a handful of the arrows the skeletons shot, and the two begin running again, Dream still with them on the roofs. Sapnap’s breathing is heavy, and George’s legs burn, but the moans of the zombies keep them moving.

“Please tell me we got good shit out of this,” Sapnap groans, as they turn down a new street. Dream shooting a few monsters that were aimlessly ahead of them to clear their path.

George swallows, taking in a deep breath, “Yeah… you can replace your dagger at least.”

Sapnap lets out a breathy laugh, smiling. “Thank god.”

They manage to get some distance between them and the mobs, only the spiders managing to keep up. Sapnap and George look ahead at an overturned bus, preventing them from moving forward. It’s blocking the path completely.

“Guys get on the roof,” Dream shouts, sinking an arrow straight through a spider, pinning it to the floor. “You need to get off the ground!”

“We know!” Sapnap replies, tugging on George’s arm, bringing him to the bus. “You first,”

Sapnap takes off George’s bag and throws it on top of the sideways bus. He then leans himself against it, positioning his hands to boost George.

“Quickly,” He says, looking over George’s shoulder at the mobs in the distance, getting closer each second.

George wastes no time in pushing his foot against Sapnap’s hands, forcing himself upwards into the air. He rushes to find leverage on the bus, cutting his hand in the process, but finally pulling himself on top. He turns around, leaning down and offers his non-bleeding hand to Sapnap.

Sapnap throws his axe and shield up, taking several paces back, to prepare a runup. He starts running at the bus, his eye’s up. He leaps off the ground, scrambling slightly to gain more height, before firmly grasping George’s hand.

George takes a deep breath, using all his strength to pull Sapnap up. They manage to do it, Sapnap rolling onto the bus, laying down. George drops next to him, out of breath.

“Why are you so heavy?” He asks. Sapnap replies simply by hitting his friend’s arm.

“We’re not out of the woods yet,” Dream says from the roof, looking down over the bus. He then drops, walking over to the two lying down. “C’mon, up you get.” He lightly kicks Sapnap.

Dream restocks his arrows with the handful George collected, looking at the other side of the bus. The street is clear, the bus managing to prevent many of the mobs from entering the area.

“We’re nearing the edge of the city now,” Dream watches as George and Sapnap slowly stand up, slinging their bag back on their shoulders. George takes the brief quiet to wrap his hand. Dream mindlessly walks over to help him bandage it, making sure to wrap it carefully, but securely. “We should be in the clear once we’re out.”

“We’ll have to move quickly though; we’re starting to lose sunlight.” Sapnap points out, looking at the sky, falling into shades of pink and orange, the blue barely visible. Dream pauses from wrapping George’s hand, looking over at the horizon.

“Okay, don’t both admire the sunset. It’s not that amazing.” George mumbles, and they both laugh. Sapnap turns to look at his friends, as Dream quickly finishes tending George’s hand.

“We’ll find you enChroma glasses, one day.” Dream promises, squeezing his hand softly, before letting go.

They all walk to the edge of the bus together, looking at the clear street. Dream looks over his shoulder at the mobs on the other side, still mindlessly trying to reach them.

“Ready?” Sapnap asks, bringing Dreams attention back. George grabs a hold of his straps determinedly, looking over at Sapnap as well.

“Ready.” Dream replies and they jump off the bus, beginning to run again.


End file.
